Nuestro Final
by Amu-hanazono-asakura
Summary: ambos moriremos... solo por amor---


Ikuto Pov

_AMU ESPERA!!! – GRITE MIENTRAS IBA CORRIENDO DETARS DE ELLA- ESPERA!!!! ONEGAI!!!- ELLA NUNCA SE DETUVO… - si asi lo quieres que haci sea.- me desapareci de su vida. _

_Pasaron los días y las semanas ya iba a cumplir un mes sin verla sin sentirla sin acariciarla sin besarla, sin abrazarla pero.. ella asi lo había querido yo por mi parte me volvia loco el solo hecho de que hubiese buscado refugio en otros brazos en otros labios ya sean de Tadase o Kairi. Como lo odiaría si pusieran una mano encima de mi princesa simplemente me destrozaba el alma el solo pensarlo…- amu… te extraño… - fue lo ultimo que dije ese dia enfrente de su casa…_

Fin ikuto Pov

Desde el cumpleaños de amu ni ella ni ikuto han cruzado una palabra,, el desapareció de su vida como ella lo dijo y el hizo caso. Se fue no dejo notas ni una carta siquiera, ella sabia que el no iba a regresar ….

Amu Pov…

_YA HAN PASADO 5 MESES DESDE MI PELEA CON "EL" AUN LO EXTRAÑO.. PERO… LO ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZON.. EL SE LLEVO TODO LO QUE ANHELABA Y QUERIA JAMAS CREI QUE PODRIA ENGAÑARME… QUE ME TRAICIONARIA VILMENTE…EL BESANDOSE CON ELLA UNA D EMIS MEJORES AMIGAS!! _

_***FLASH BACK+++*_

Lulu ..- dije en un susurro audible

Amu!- se separo lulu de "ese"- esto no es lo que tu… piensas yo solo..

Amu… que haces aquí no se supo..- no lo deje acabar…

Como yo no te di algo preciado para mi lo buscaste en otro lado –la mire con odio…primera vez que lo hago- ikuto.. te odio – eso lo dije para mi

Que?- pregunto este insistente- dijiste algo Amu-chan – se me acerco.. queriéndome consolar abrazar y besar…pero lo impedi

Te odio NEKO BAKA!!!!!! –le grite llorando- COMO PUDISTE ..EN..GAÑARME! Y TU! – LA SEÑALE- ARPIA! SE SUPONE QUE ERAS MI AMIGA!-

Amu amu amu –dijo esta con sarcasmo- se suponía tiempo pasado.. pero ahora –abrazo a ikuto – el.. me… pertenece…- y lo beso yo lo único que hice fue acercarme a ellos y pafff! Una cachteada le di a ikuto y ella..- ups se me fue la mano gomen Ikuto-san

Que te pasa porque le pegas idiota! Es mi novio!- grito ella y yo la ignore cosa que ella odio- perdiste todo… todo fue un truco para que tu.. entregaras todo

Mis charas.. ran miki…suu…dia… - apenas cai en la cuenta que ikuto me había utilizado…

TE-O-D-I-O-, TE DESPRECIO! ERES UN COBARDE!! –EMPEZE A LLORAR MAS FUERTE- MENTIROSO!!!! –ME ARRANCO DEL CUELLO LA CADENA DE PLATA CON UN DIJE DE CRUZ QE PORTABA NUESTRAS INICIALES..Y SE LO AVENTE Y CAYO A SUS PIES- HASTA AQUÍ SUPISTE DEMI IKUTO… HASTA NUNCA…- ME FUI CORRIENDO NO SOPORTE VERLO EN MANOS DE OTRA ME DOLIA TANTO EL PECHO…

**FIN FLASH BACK***

_QUIERO ARRANCARME ESTE POBRE CORAZON… DOLIDO… SIN AMOR… *LLORANDO* ME ENCUENTRO PARA EN DONDE UNA VEZ NOS CONOCIMOS EL PARQUE DONDE SOLIA EL TOCAR SU VIOLIN Y ME ENAMORABA CON SUS TONADAS… ME QUEDE ALLI MAS UN RATO… EMPEZO A LLOVER Y NO ME QUITE DE ALLI PASABA MAS DE LAS 11 PM MIS PAPAS PREOCUPADOS AN DE ESTAR… MIS AMIGOS BUSCANDOME HAN DE ESTAR… Y EL.. DISFRUTANDO DE TODO.. LO QUE YO NUNCA LE DI NI LE DARE AQUÍ… DIGO ADIOS.. AMI VIDA AMI FAMILIA AMIS AMIGOS A MIS CHARAS A MI AMADO IKUTO…- _

_FIN AMU POV_

Ikuto se apareció la misma noche que amu estaba en el parque el la encontró parada… allí rodeada de vagos.. y uno de ellos portaba un arma.. un momento todos se fueron menos el… que llevaba el arma…

Ikuto pov

_AMU!!!- GRITE AL VERLA PERO ELLA AL PARECER NO ME OLLO…- AMU!!!- GRITE DE NUEVO… QUE HACIA ALLI EN ESTA TORMENTA CON ESTE TIPO… NO… ES SU VIDA… ELLA HARA LO QUE SEA..-_

_**BANG!!**** SE ESCUCHO DE REPENTE… EL SONIDO DE UN DISPARO… MIRE A DONDE ESTABA ELLA AQUELLA NIÑA FUERTE UNICA ESTABA CAYENDO… AL VER ESTO CORRI HACIA ELLA…._

_FIN IKUTO POV _

EL TIPO CUYO ARMA PORTABA SE RETIRO DE ALLI CON UNA SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO…IKUTO CORRIENDO SE ACERCO A AMU… Y

+AMU POV+

_BANG!- FUE LO UNICO QUE LOGRE ESCUCHAR.. ENSEGUIDA ME VINO UN DOLOR EN EL PECHO PENSE QUE ERA MI CORAZON POR EL DOLOR DE PERDER TODO… PERO NO.. HABIA SIDO TAL Y COMO ME LO DIJE… MORIRIA ALLI …_

_NUNCA SENTI MI CAIDA AL PISO… ABRI MIS OJOS… Y –IKUTO- MIS LABIOS LOGRARON SUSURRAR SU PUTRIDO NOMBRE_

_AMU PORQUE – EL ME DECIA LLORANDO – BAKA… ESTO NO TUVO QUE SER ASI…_

_AHORA ERES LIBRE IKUTO… TE PERDONO Y …DISCULPAME YO EN VERDAD SI ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI.. PERDON.. POR.. HABERME ENAMORADO DE UN NEKO-HENTAI – ALCANCE A DAR MI ULTIMA SONRISA…_

_BAKA! YO TAMBIEN TE AMO! NO ME DEJES AMU…! – EL EMPEZO A GRITARME CADA VEZ LO VEIA A EL MAS BORROSO MI VISTA EMPEZO A NUBLARSE Y YA CASI NO LO ESCUCHABA_

_SUKI DA YO IKUTO – ALZE MI CARA PARA BESARLO.. PERO… EN ESE INSTANTE PERDI NOCION DE TODO…_

_***FIN AMU POV*++_

_+ikuto pov+_

_BAKA! YO TAMBIEN TE AMO! NO ME DEJES AMU…! – GRITE DESESPERADAMENTE,, PERDIA A LO QUE AMABA EN REALIDAD… SE IBA D EMI LADO UNA VEZ MAS… SI NO LE HUBIESE HECHO CASO A LULU ELLA SEGUIRIA AQUI_

_SUKI DA YO IKUTO – ALZE ALZO SU CARA COMO QUISIENDOME BESAR TAMBIEN QUICE ESO PERO UNCA LLEGO.. ELLA YA NO ESTABA CONSIENTE YA NO ESTABA CONMIGO NI EN ESTA VIDA… LA ABRAZE CONTRA MI… NO PODIA CREER QUE ELLA MURIERA NO HACI NO DE ESA FORMA… -_

_YO TE HE DE SEGUIR PROMETI PORTEGRTE Y AMARTE FUI UN IDIOTA! PERDONAME AMU… PERO A TU LADO SEGUIRE… - POR INERCIA CON MIS FUERZAS PARTI UN METAL CERCANO… ME QUITE LA CAMISA NEGRA Y SE LA PUSE A AMU PARA QUE NO PASARA FRIO… Y YO CON TODO ESE DOLOR _

_DETENTE! – ME GRITO ALGUIEN… HIZE CASO OMISO Y ME APUÑALE EL ESTOMAGO…- NO IKUTO!!!!! – GRITO ELLA "LULU"_

_MORIRE CON QUIEN AMO LULU – SONREI CON SANGRE EN BOCA- AMU ELLA ES LA UNICA A QUIEN AME… - CAI AL LADO DE AMU, ME PUSE A SU ALTURA LA ABRACE Y LE DI UN ULTIMO BESO- CON ESTO SELLAMOS EL AMOR QUE NOS TENEMOS CON ESTO ESTAREMOS – UGH! SIGO CON MUCHO DOLOR…- JUN..TOS…PARA…SIEMP…..- _

_*+++ FIN IKUTO POV**+_

_A_mbos murieron junto con la persona que amaban ella termino perdonándolo y el.. amándola

Sus amigos tadase kukai utau yaya kairi rima nagihiko llegaron corriendo los papas de ambos llegaron poco después…

*** al siguiente dia todos estaban de luto.. velando a sus hijos, hermanos y amigos amados… alemnos asi serian felices… sin nadie que se interpusiera en su camino… nada ni nadie podría separarlo ahora,,, ella lo amo.. lo odio pero alfinal de cuentas siempre lo tuvo en su corazón,,,

El la quería no como hermana ni como amiga, aunque la molestara siempre… ella le agradaba llegaron a ser novios.. pero siempre hay un tercero en discordia metido allí ahora ella es feliz por ambos…

Sean felices… chicos- dijeron sus amigos… de ambos…- como ustedes nos los pidieron- sonreían pero lloraban a la vez…

Los extrañaremos hijos… sean felices ahora…- se despidieron sus padres-

Ikuto.. amu.. ahora es nuestro turno de ser felices no creen –dijo lulu- yo viviré la felicidad que ustedes no pudieron vivir al final…- dicho esto lanzo la ultima flor a la tumba de sus difuntos amigos…

"**aquí duerme amu hinamori e Ikuto Tsukiyomi…."**

" **ambos unidos por el amor que tuvieron yacen aquí.."**

"**1990-20XX" sean felices sus almas" **

**+ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO… ACEPTO CRITICAS DE TODO TIPO… OPINEN… DUDAS AL RESPECTO … DEJEN SU DUDA Y LA CONTESTARE.. ^^**

**ATTE: AMU HANAZONO ASAKURA**

**+LIVE AND LET DIE+**


End file.
